darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Swept Away
Swept Away is a quest originally released to accompany the 2008 Hallowe'en event. It revolves around helping the witch Maggie complete something special being cooked in her cauldron. Official description Walkthrough The travelling coven Begin the quest by speaking to Maggie, the travelling witch, just west of the Draynor Village lodestone. She wants your help to finish making her delicious goulash in the nearby cauldron. To make the stew, she needs you to get her broomstick enchanted by her three witch friends: Aggie in Draynor Village, Betty in Port Sarim and Hetty in Rimmington; she would do it herself, but her sick ox, Babe, cannot be left alone. The order of the friends you visit does not matter, but with each witch there is a puzzle. Aggie in Draynor Village Head south to Draynor Village and speak to Aggie, in the western-most house, about enchanting the broom. She tells you that the enchantment needs to be done in a special place, infused with 'magical pizazz'. Agree to teleport, and you'll be taken to a small clearing, with a sand pattern created at the heart of it. Aggie informs you that a specific sand symbol contains hidden power which could be harnessed into the broomstick. The arrangement must be created by sweeping four lines to end up with four triangles. One of the two solutions is shown to the right. Once you've completed the pattern, a surge of power will pass through the area and enchant Maggie's broomstick. Betty in Port Sarim Next, speak to Betty in her magic shop located in Port Sarim, and tell her about Maggie's broom. Although she would be happy to enchant it, she requires her wand which is stored and locked up in the basement. Nevertheless, she suggests talking to her assistant, Lottie, for help in retrieving it. Climb down into the shop basement and speak to Lottie, who tells you that the wand is secure in the nearby chest and the key to unlock it is in the form of a puzzle - you need to put the menagerie in the southern chamber back into order. Lottie will give you a magic slate that will help you keep track of the animals' locations while you are moving them around. Keep in mind that the animals can only be moved to a cage adjacent to their current one, and that you cannot have two animals in the same cage at the same time. The bat and the snail are already placed in their proper pens. Solution After completing the puzzle, open the chest and search it to obtain Betty's wand. Go back upstairs and hand over the wand to Betty, who proceeds to enchant the broomstick for you. Hetty in Rimmington For the final enchantment, travel to Rimmington and speak to Hetty in her house located east of the town well. Instead of enchanting the broom, Hetty promises to concoct a 'theurgical broom ointment' that you directly apply on the broomstick. However, she needs a newt to complete it. Hetty has recently received a new package of newts and toads, so she asks you to simply retrieve a newt from her basement. Agree and go down the trapdoor south of her house. You'll meet up with Gus, the delivery ghoul, who explains that the three delivery crates - containing newts, toads, and a combination of newts and toads - have got their labels mixed up somehow and being phobic to newts, he cannot dare to look in and check each of the crates. Gus requests you to help him label the crates correctly, keeping in mind that ALL the crates are wrongly labelled and that you can only remove ONE sample from any ONE crate. He gives you three labels to apply on the correct crates: Newt label, Toad label and Newts and toads label. The combination is different for every player. Method To solve this puzzle, you must remember that every crate is labeled wrong, and that you are only allowed to choose the sample from one crate. # Extract a creature from the incorrectly labeled 'Newt and Toad' mixture. If you extract a newt from the mixture crate, place a newt label on that crate; if you extract a toad from the mixture, put a toad label on that crate. # Of the remaining two crates, one will have the label of the creature that wasn't in the previous crate; apply the 'Newts and Toads' label to this crate. # Add the final label to the last box. If you make a mistake, Gus will let you know and you can start over. Just keep trying the possible combinations from the table below above until you get it right. After you've successfully labelled all the crates correctly, take a newt out of the newt crate and head back to Hetty. She'll apply some newt slime to the ointment and pass it back to you; use this mixture on the broom to enchant it. Sugar, spice and everything nice Bring the enchanted broom back to Maggie. She tells you that since you are the one who enchanted it, you get the honour of stirring the goulash with the 'good stuff'. Stir the goulash in the cauldron with the broomstick and talk to Maggie again to receive a bowl to drink the goulash in. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 or 2 quest points, depending on whether you had completed Witch's Potion/Sheep Shearer before they got demoted to a miniquest. * A broomstick * 10 portions of experience-giving goulash, and a bowl to collect it with. Each drink gives experience equal to 10 times the corresponding skill level. * Access to the Purple cat miniquest. ** A purple cat for members, after talking to Wendy and completing the miniquest. * Additional rewards The witches around RuneScape give additional rewards to members who have obtained the enchanted broomstick. Note that you can use temporary boosts, such as a magic potion, to reach the requirements, although the God Emissary banner boost does not work here. : For Kardia, do not attempt to go into her house directly as she will hit you for damage with a spell. Instead, pick up the Witch's cat from a platform to the northwest and use it on her door. It would then be possible to enter her house; use the broomstick with Kardia to get it enchanted. Music unlocked * Magic and Mystery Required for completing Completion of Swept Away is required for the following: * Purple cat (miniquest) Transcript Trivia * On the day of the quest's release, the spoiler page said, "The spoilers are too afraid to show themselves today. Maybe they will be feeling braver tomorrow..." * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Which witch is the greatest witch? I have an itching feeling that it may be me! I have learnt from the best and now I've gained my very own witching broom." * Originally, this quest was only available to free players for the first two weeks of the Hallowe'en event; after 11 November 2008, only members could start the quest. On 24 June 2010, the quest became permanently available to free players. * The starting point was originally south of Falador, but after 11 November 2008, the quest's starting point was moved to west of the Legends' Guild. When the quest became permanently available to free players, the starting point was shifted to south of Draynor Village, near the bridge to the Wizard's Tower. With the release of Divination, it moved yet again to its current location: south of Draynor Manor. * The broomstick won second place in the Guaranteed Hallowe'en Poll for the 2007 Hallowe'en event, where it and the Grim reaper hood fought head-to-head. * Lottie is the name of a witch's assistant in book, . * When you ask Aggie to leave the area, she mentions you'll be back faster than you can wiggle your nose. This is a reference to , a T.V show where the main character cast spells by wiggling her nose. * When Hetty in Rimmington says she needs you to retrieve a newt from her basement, your character replies with "A Newt?". This is likely a reference to the movie , in which a similar verbal exchange is held amongst villagers about a witch. pl:Swept Away es:Swept Away nl:Swept Away Category:Wikia Game Guides quests